SOME
by choco jin
Summary: kisah persahabatan Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan yang terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta.. YAOI BinHwan Couple IKON fanfic
1. Chapter 1

SOME

Genre : song fic, romance, drama

Rating : T - M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast :, member IKON cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**_binhwan_**

**.**

**.**

Langit begitu cerah menampakkan kegembiraan hatinya. Matahari bersinar begitu hangat untuk pagi yang dingin menyelimuti hatiku. Mataku masih sembab sisa tangis semalam, rambutku acak-acakan seperti rambut singa. Oh My God, pagi ini begitu menyeramkan bagiku.

**Clek**

Ku lihat pintu kamarku terbuka menamapakkan dongsaeng cantikku yang montok. Tuhan,. Sepertinya ini tak adil, bagaimana kami yang saudara sedarah bisa berbeda begini?

" Hyung " panggil Donghyuk – nama dongsaeng cantik ku.

" Hm " aku hanya menjawab dengan demenan pelan.

" Hyung tidak sekolah, ini sudah setengah delapan?" Donghyuk menunjuk jam dinding serta jam weker dimeja.

" Tidak Dongie, hyung pusing " jawabku singkat. Kami terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang tak berujung, Donghyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia menengok kearahku sebentar lalu membuka pintu.

" Kau tak sekolah? " aku bertanya ketika Donghyuk hampir keluar.

" _Ani_ " ia menjawab singkat dibalik pintu.

Tidak mau bertambah pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan dongsaengku kembali kurebahkan tubuh mungilku diranjang empuk king sizeku. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat.

**Dreet dreet**

**Dret **

Belum juga aku menutup mata dengan benar, getar SMS dari Handphone mengusik kegiatan pagi indahku.

From : hanbeen

Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu,

minta Kim ahjhussi mengantar, ne.

Mianhae

Hah .. aku menghela nafas malas. Masih pagi dan kau mengulanginya lagi Hanbin ah. Mengingkari janjimu tiba-tiba. Mengacuhkan ku tanpa sebab. Pergi tanpa pamit. lebih menyakitkan lagi kau terlihat bahagia dengan teman barumu, kau menikmatinya Hanbin ah?

**Tes**

Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh hanya dengan membaca SMS darinya. Entah apa yang ku rasakan, sakit, perih, atau terkhianati. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya tapi yang jelas ketiga rasa itu singgah dihatiku tiap kali Hanbin mengirim SMS, menelfon ataupun berbicara langsung yang intinya ia pasti akan pergi dengan yeoja atau namja lain.

Aku tidak tahu pasti rasa apa ini, aku menjadi khawatir saat Hanbin tak memberi kabar. Otakku mendidih dan emosi menguasai hatiku saat Hanbin bersama yeoja atau namja lain. Yang terparah, aku sealalu merasa sakit hati tiap kali ia mengingkari janji yang telah kita sepakati. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia juga pernah membatalkan janji karna Kim eomma aku tidak merasa apa-apa, tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang minat BinHwan couple again?

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu SOME-nya Soyu sama Junggigo pas liat Hanbin di MAMA 2014 kemarin. Duh pasti Jinanie di Korea kosong melompong tuh hatinya # sotoy ayam Menurut choco lagu ini bercerita tentang persahabatan yang salah satunya suka gitu sama sahabatnya, iya ga sih chingu?. Iya ajalah ya biar Ff abal choco berlanjut #reader, maksa #choco biarin yang penting dedek Donghyuk mau jadi cast disini (loh apa hubungannya?) Oke, coba kasih pendapat kalian melalui review (tuhkan) tentang lagu ini biar choco ga salah menginterprestasikan (ya elah bahasanya) lagu ini ke Ff abal yang sedang masa penggarapan, Reader: Udah ah, kebanyakan ngemeng ujung-ujungnya juga minta riview mending lanjutin cerita lu yang belum kelar #emosi gara2 ga update cerita lalu malah bikin baru Choco : iye bentar lagi update yang junhyung, tapi jangan lupa review #pupy eyes Reader : tuh kan..elu tu banyak maunya, pake pupy eyes segala ga mempan Choco : ya udah kalo gitu Akhir kata

.

.

.

**Gomawo ….Annyeong…**


	2. Chapter 2

SOME

Genre : song fic, romance, drama

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast :, member IKON cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita amburadul

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**_binhwan_**

**.**

**.**

**Jinhwan Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air mataku masih terus mengalir dipagi yang cerah ini. Kalian berpikir aku cengeng, silakan. Aku emang cengeng terlebih sahabat _**ANI **_namja yang selama ini diam-diam aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku memilih namja lain. Pengecut, benar aku memang seorang pengecut tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ku cintai. Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku karna alasan persahabatan kami. Benar adanya ketika aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku yang semakin terluka, ku lihat Hanbin nama orang yang ku cintai itu semakin tertawa lebar dengan yeoja atau namja lainnya.

Pernah satu kali aku akan mengutarakan isi hatiku saat kali kelas sebelas. Tapi aku kalah cepat dengan salah satu hoobae kami di club dance. Hasilnya, kalian bisa menebak. Hanbin menerimanya dan aku hanya bisa menangis semalaman. Berulang kali Donghyuk dongsaeng cantikku itu ikut menangis merasakan sakit hatiku. Ah… aku jadi teringat kenapa dia tidak ke sekolah.

Segera aku beranjak dari pembaringan empukku menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Di sana terlihat appa, oemma dan tentunya dongsaeng cantikku tapi ada satu namja asing yang bukan anggota keluarga kami. Kim Jiwon, itu namajchingu dongsaengku. Ada apa dia pagi-pagi begini sudah berkunjung?

" Pagi semua " aku menyambut semua anggota keluarga dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur ani menangis tepatnya.

" Pagi chagi, duduklah kita sarapan. Dongie bilang kau pusing istirahat saja di rumah, tidak usah bersekolah " oemma menyuruhku duduk dan memberikan roti bakar. Aku mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

" Ya di rumahmu tidak ada yang memasak, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah di sini? " aku menautkan alisku curiga.

" Jiwon hyung akan mengantar Dongie ke museum. Jadi wajar kalau pagi-pagi sudah disini hyung cengeng " Donghyuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ku lemparkan untuk namjachingunya.

" Oh..iya .. hyung lupa. Tapi kenapa tidak minta antar hyung saja? " aku menautkan alis lagi curiga. Ada rencana apa mereka?

" Bagaimana Dongie minta hyungnya mengantar, hyungnya saja semalaman menangis bahkan sampai sepagi ini " appa yang dari tadi diam berhasil membumihangus(?)kanku.

Aku diam saja dengan perkataan appa. Bisa panjang kalau aku membahas masalah ini di pagi hari. Oemma pasti akan muring-muring tidak jelas yang menyebabkan kemacetan (?) dalam keluarga kami.

" Appa, Jinan hyung tidak bisa menjawab hi..hi..hi.." Donghyuk bertosria dengan appa.

Hah lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak adil. Dongsaengku itu aish …

" Ya, kalau hyung menjawab kau dan appa akan telat keluar dari rumah gara-gara oemma muring-muring tidak jelas dan memaksa kalian duduk mendengarkan " aku tersenyum menang memandang appa dan Donghyuk menelan ludah.

" Selesaikan dan cepat berangkat sebelum terlambat " tegas oemma yang keluar dari dapur.

Kami menyelesaikan sarapan dengan khidmat menikmati setiap kunyahan demi kunyahan dan menyalurkannya pada usus. Tepat pukul tujuh appa, Donghyuk dan Jiwon meninggalkan ruang makan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Aku ikut meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar. Lagi-lagi kurebahkan tubuhku dan membungkusnya dengat selimut tebalku. Air mataku mulai meleleh kembali.

Kim Hanbin kau benar-benar namja hebat. Mampu menghancurkan hatiku lalu membangunnya kembali kemudian kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Aku merasa bodoh terus mempertahankan perasaan ini. Tapi aku juga bodoh jika harus merelakan kau dengan namja lain. Shit ..

" Jinan oemma masuk ne "

Oemma masuk ke kamar saat aku mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir. Melihat yang kulakukan oemma segera mendekat dan memelukku erat seperti kekuatan padaku. Satu-satunya orang yang mendukung perasaanku pada Hanbin hanyalah oemma, jadi wajar saat aku menangis seperti ini oemma selalu di sisiku.

" Hanbin wae? " oemma membuka suara masih dengan memelukku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Masih dengan mode terisakku oemma mengusap punggungku lembut. Mengecup ringan keningku berulang kali sebagai tanpa penenang.

" Hanbin hiks.. dia pergi dengan namja itu oemma hiks.. hiks.." aku tersedu kembali.

" Gwenchana, mungkin karna mereka baru mengenal. Nanti juga akan kembali padamu saat dia sadar tidak ada orang lain yang mampu bersamanya lebih dari soerang Kim Jinhwan " oemma memberiku penguatan. Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

" Karna Jinan tidak sekolah bagaimana kalau kita ke salon lalu berbelanja pasti menyenangkan " oemma menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku, tentu saja langsung setuju. Bagaimana bisa kesempatan emas aku sia-siakan. Aku melesat turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi sedang oemma melangkah meninggalkan kamarku.

**.**

**Jinhwan Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini namja manis bernama Kin Jinhwan itu sedang duduk menghadap cermin salon yang panjangnya tidak terhingga(?). Ia mengulum senyum melihat hasil potongan rambutnya. Wajahnya yang kusut juga kembali cerah hasil dari kerja keras orang-orang salon langganannya dan sang oemma.

Nyonya Kim yang dari tadi melirik sang putra ikut tersenyum senang. Dikibaskannya berulang kali rambutnya yang masih dipenuhi oleh rol rambut. Yeoja berusia hampir setengah abad itu terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati untuk namja yang telah menelantarkan perasaan anaknya. Kini melihat putranya yang kembali ceria membuat yeoja itu berencana menyatukan patahan-patahan hatinya putranya kembali.

Ia mengambil handphon di dalam tas kemudian mendial nomer yang telah ia hafal.

" Yoboseyo oemma " terdengar suara dari seberang.

Jangan kaget dengan panggilan oemma yang dilontarkan Hanbin ini dikarenakan persahabatan mereka yang sangat akrab juga Jinhwan yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada namja tampan itu sehingga nyonya Kim memutuskan Hanbin harus memanggilnya oemma.

" Kim Hanbin bisa kau jemput Jinanie di salon langganan kami? Oemma harus ke kantor appa Kim menyerahkan berkas yang tertinggal " Oemma Kim memulai rencananya.

" Baiklah oemma tunggu sekitar dua puluh menit "

" Gomawo Hanbin ah " tanpa mendengar orang di seberang sana menjawab oemma Kim telah mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Jinhwan bergidik ngeri melihat seringai sang oemma.," Oemma menephon siapa? "

" Hanbin " jawab sang oemma singkat. Jinhwan mengangguk. Dua detik kemudian ia sadar. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

" Kenapa oemma menelpon Hanbin? Aish, selalu saja seenaknya " namja mungil itu memutar bola mata malas.

" Sudahlah kau nikmati saja chagi. Setelah semua rapi oemma akan pulang terlebih dahulu kau tunggu Hanbin sebentar " perintah sang oemma seenaknya.

" Ck, ini pasti akal-akalan oemma lagi agar Hanbin menjemputku dengan mengatakan oemma akan ke kantor appa " tebak Jinhwan yang kebetulan selalu tepat.

" He he he " sang oemma pamer senyum gaje. Ck dasar tidak punya ide lain kesal Jinhwan dalam hati.

" Ya sudah oemma pulang dulu, kau hati-hatilah " nyonya Kim mencium pipi putranya sayang lalu melangkah keluar salonsetelah menyelesaikan perawatannya.

Seperti janji Hanbin yang akan datang dua puluh menit kemudian, kini namja tampat yang mengisi hati namja mungil kita telah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Jinhwan telah selesai dengan perawatan ketampanannya(kan menurut Jinan dia itu tampan bukan manis apalagi cantik, oke) dan menghampiri sang cinta terpendam.

" Kau ini tidak sekolah malah enak-enakan melakukan perawatan kecantikan di salon " Hanbin mengusap rambut Jinhwan yang baru saja dipermak.

" Yak rambutku baru saja di rapikan aish. Aku ini tampan bukan cantik jadi aku ini melakukan perawatan ketampanan agar aura ketampananku tetap terjaga " Jinhwan mencak-mencak membenarkan tatanan rambutnya kembali.

Hanbin tersenyum sumringah. Sahabat mungilnya selalu menggemaskan jika sedang mencak-mencak tak jelas. Jinhwan menyipitkan matanya menatap Hanbin yang terus tersenyum cerah.

" Kim Hanbin mataku silau memandang gigimu yang terus kau pamerkan " Jinhwan berucap konyol menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang tak kuat menerima sinyal cinta yang ditebarkan senyum cerah Hanbin.

" Ck " Hanbin berdecak malas mendengar penuturan namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

" Kita makan siang dulu sebelum pulang aku lapar sangat lapar " Hanbin menyampirkan (?) satu tangannya di bahu sang namja mungil dan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap perutnya. ( adegan ini diambil dari picture BinHwan Moment di Incheon airport (kalo gak salah) dengan beberapa adegan yang disesuaikan dengan cerita).

Duo Kim sedang menikmati makan siang di restoran cepat saji yang terletak di kawasan salah satu mall terkenal di kota Seoul. Mereka duduk di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian pengunjung lainnya. Jinhwan memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain di playground dekat mereka menikmati sajian. Namja mungil itu ikut tersenyum kala malaikat kecil itu tertawa riang menikmati seluruh permainan. Lalu wajahnya berubah sendu saat salah satu anak menangis karna terjatuh dari perosotan.

" Kau ingin bermain bersama mereka? " Hanbin berucap mengikuti arah pandang Jinhwan.

" Ani, aku hanya sedang membayangkan bagaiman jika aku memiliki mereka nantinya, pasti sangat menyenangkan " Jinhwan berucap dengan senyum terkembang membayangkan masa depannya.

Hanbin memandang takjub namja mungil di hadapannya, kemudian ikut tersenyum.

" Aku juga ingin memiliki mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya bersama? " dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan Hanbin menggoda sang namja mungil yang terus memandang malaikat kecil di sekitaran mereka berdua.

Jinhwan membelalakkan mata kaget mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Hanbin. Sesaat hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan Hanbin yang terdengar begitu tulus meski itu hanya berupa gurauan. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum getir menyadari ucapan Hanbin hanya sebuah gurauan yang tak mungkin dapat ia wujudkan.

" Kau bercanda, masih banyak yeoja dan uke cantik yang mau dengnmu. Kenapa kau malah mengajakku? " lagi, senyum getir terkembang dari bibir seorang Kim Jinhwan.

Nyeri begitu mendominasi hati Jinhwan kala kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Air mukanya yang tadi ceria kini berubah sendu kembali.

" Bagaimana di sekolah? " Jinhwan membangun suasana hatinya kembali dengan menganti topik pembicaraan.

" Baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, aku sudah mencatat semua pelajaran hari ini kau bisa meminjamnya " jawab Hanbin mengambil buku catatannya dari tas sekolah.

Mata Jinhwan melebar. Mulutnya sedikit menganga mendengar ucapan namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

" Kau mencatat semua pelajaran? Daebak ! " Jinhwan mengacungkan jempol setelah beberapa detik ternganga.

Sepengetahuannya, sahabat pengisi hatinya itu tidak pernah mencatat meski hanya nama atau nomer telephone seorang guru dibuku-bukunya. Tapi hanya karna ia tak berangkat hari ini, Hanbin sahabatnya itu, namja yang mengisi hatinya kurang lebih dua tahun ini rela membuang tinta bolpoinnya hanya untuk mencatat semua penjelasan guru yang bahkan bisa ia pahami hanya dengan mendengarkan. Hatinya terbang. Pikirannya melayang. Senyum manis kini mulai mekar mengganti getir yang sebelumnya menyerang. Namun ia tidak ingin berharap banyak.

" Ya, aku mencatat karna terpaksa " ucap Hanbin pura-pura kesal.

" Kalau begitu aku besok juga tidak akan berangkat, gomawo sudah mau mencatat untukku ha..ha..ha.. " jawab Jinhwan sambil merebut buku catatan Hanbin yang akan ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya buku.

" Jangan harap Kim Jinhwan ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya, tanganku pegal mencatat sebegitu banyaknya " ucap Hanbin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Singkirkan wajah mengerikanmu Kim Hanbin " Jinhwan mengibaskan tangan layaknya mengusir ayam.

Hening kembali menyelimuti dua insan muda yang saling menutup perasaan. Jinhwan menunduk menikmati makan siangnya yang sempat terbengkalai sambil sesekali mencuri pandang namja tampan di hadapannya. Sementara sang namja tampan hanya menatap tak berselera makanan yang ia pesan.

" Kau tak makan, tadi kau bilang lapar? " Jinhwan membuka suara setelah sekian kali mencuri pandang.

" Nafsu makanku hilang " Hanbin menjawab datar.

"Kim Hanbin jangan berulah cepat makan dan segera pulang ! " seru Jinhwan memerintah sang sahabat untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

" Sungguh, aku tak ingin makan Kim. Lidahku pahit dari pagi tadi " Hanbin menjawab lemah perintah sang namja mungil.

Jinhwan menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat. Satu hal yang tak ia sadari dari tadi, wajah Hanbin yang biasanya putih bercahaya kini menjadi putih pucat. Astaga, kenapa seperti tak punya darah bocah ini batinnya. Jinhwan beranjak menuju sahabatnya yang ada di seberang meja. Ia tempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Hanbin yang kini terasa panas.

" Omo, kenapa panas sekali? " Jinhwan berjengit kaget saat punggung tangannya menempel didahi sang sahabat. Hanbin menggeleng lemah. Matanya perlahan tertutup.

" Hanbin ah tetap terjaga kita pulang sekarang " namja mungil itu berucap khawatir saat berusaha membangunkan sang sahabat dari duduknya.

Jinhwan berjalan sempoyongan lantaran tubuhnya yang mungil harus memapah tubuh yang tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya hingga ke tempat parker. Tiba di tempat parker Jinhwan memasukkan (?) tubuh Hanbin kedalam mobil kuda jingkrak sang namja tampan. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di jok belakang – sebelumnya Jinhwan telah menghubungi supir panggilan tentunya - dengan Hanbin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak namja manis yang saat ini tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat.

" Ahjussi tolong antarkan kami kealamat yang ada disini " Jinhwan menyerahkan catatan alamat yag harus dituju pada sang supir.

Sang supir mengangguk, " baik tuan."

Didalam mobil Jinhwan terus mendekap hangat sahabat pengisi hatinya menyalurkan kehangatan dari panas tubuhnya. Hanbin tak bergeming dengan dekapan yang Jinhwan beri. Ia hanya menerima dan menikmati kehangatan yang berangsur-angsur menerpa tubuhnya.

" Dingin " Hanbin mengigau ditengah tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

Semakin dipeluknya sang namja tampan ketika suara igauannya menggema hingga sudut mobil. Jinhwan semakin khawatir. Suhu tubuh Hanbin semakin meninggi dengan panas tubuh yang seakan dapat menyengat kulit putih susunya. Keringat dingin tak hentinya keluar dari pori-pori tubuh sang namja dalam dekapan Jinhwan yang semakin membuatnya menggigil.

" Hanbin ah tetap terjaga. Pertahankan kesadaranmu jangan sampai pingsan, bodoh " Jinhwan berucap sambil mengumpat berusaha menyadarkan Hanbin yang perlahan kehilangan kesadaran.

" Dingin " hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang namja tampan.

Jinhwan semakin mendekap erat tubuh Hanbin yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Sang supir semakin mempercepat laju mobil dijalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Diterabasnya beberapa kali kendaraan lain demi menyelamatkan pelanggannya. Dua puluh menit kemudian sang supir telah mengantarkan Hanbin dan Jinhwan dengan selamat sampai tujuan.

Sang supir membantu Jinhwan memapah Hanbin ke teras rumah setelah memarkirkan mobil Hanbin di garasi rumahnya. Jinhwan membungkuk berterimakasih pada sang supir dan memberikan imbalan atas jasanya setelah ia meminta seorang maid pria menggantikannya memapah Hanbin menuju kamarnya.

Namja manis bertahi lalat itu menyusul maid yang membawa tubuh Hanbin kekamar pribadi namja tampan itu dengan membawa air hangat untuk mengkompres. Ia juga telah berpesan pada seorang juru masak keluarga Kim untuk membuatkan bubur.

" Tuan muda " maid yang tadi membawa tubuh Hanbin menunduk hormat saat menemuka Jinhwan didepan kamar sang tuang muda.

" Tuan muda Hanbin belum sadarkan diri, apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter tuan muda? " tanya sang maid.

" Baiklah, tolong panggilkan dokter. Gomawo " jawab Jinhwan sebelum meninggalkan sang maid.

Jinhwan memasuki kamar Hanbin yang temaram. Didekatinya namja tampan yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri dikasur lebarnya. Membelai wajah tampan yang masih terus mengucurkan keringat dingin. Disentuhnya bibir pucat yang menghiasi pahatan sempurna buatan Tuhan itu lembut, tiba-tiba dadanya kembali bergemuruh.

Menyaksikan pujaan hatinya tak sadarkan diri membuat getir hatinya semakin terasa, betapa ia juga merasa sakit seperti yang dirasakan namja yang mencur hatinya. Namun ia juga menjadi egois karna merasa bahagia dapat membelai sahabat yang memenjarakan hatinya tanpa takut akan pikiran buruk sang sahabat. Ia merasa Tuhan semakin tak adil pada hidupnya.

" Sadarlah Kim Hanbin aku lelah harus tersenyum didepan para maidmu padahal aku ingin sekali menangis " Jinhwan menggoyangkan tubuh Hanbin yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" Kau tahu aku khawatir, tapi kenapa kau membuatku khawatir seperti sekarang " namja penyuka karakter Rudy itu merelakan air matanya mengalir tanpa permisi.

Selang waktu tak berapa lama, seorang maid datang ke kamar Hanbin dengan seorang dokter. Dokter keluarga yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu memeriksa Hanbin dengan seksama. Memastikan tak ada yang terlewat dalam pemeriksaannya.

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Jinhwan bertanya setelah dokter memastikan keadaan Hanbin baik saja.

" Dia hanya kelelahan, pola makannya juga tidak teratur. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat buruk, ini yang menyebabkan daya tahan tubuh Hanbin rendah " jelas dokter menerangkan keadaan Hanbin.

" Setelah siuman, beri ia makanan yang halus dan berikan obat ini. Ingat, harus habis agar ia kembali fit " dokter memperingatkan sang namja manis. Beliau tahu betul, putra semata wayang keluarga Kim itu tak pernah mau meminum obatnya saat sakit.

" Terimakasih dokter " Jinhwan menunduk berterimakasih.

Setelah kepergian dokter dan maid dari kamar Hanbin namja mungil yang terus menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk sang sahabat kembali melangkah menuju ranjang yang masih dibebani tubuh tak sadarkan diri Hanbin. Ia memandang wajah pucat itu lagi. Membelai surai halus sang namja tampan menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Ditelusurinya pahatan sempurna itu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap membelai surai halus sang penjerat cinta.

" Hanbin ah, jika kau tahu aku melakukan ini sekali saja apa kau akan membenciku? " Jinhwan berucap pelan menyerupai bisikan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Hanbin. Dalam hitungan detik putra sulung keluarga Kim itu mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Hanbin. Wajahnya memanas, bukan karena panas tubuh Hanbin yang menyengatnya namun karena ada sesuatu hal lain yang Jinhwan rasakan.

**Satu detik **

**Dua detik**

**Tiga detik**

Jinhwan melepaskan ciuman kilatnya dari bibir Hanbin. Ia malu menyadari dirinya baru saja mencuri ciuman dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Kim Jinhwan kau benar-benar menjadi seorang pencuri sekarang pikirnya.

Namja penyuka tokoh kartun Toy Story itu membenarkan letak selimut Hanbin yang berantakan setelah dokter memeriksa keadaannya tadi.

" Kenapa panasmu belum juga turun sementara kau terus saja menggigil kedinginan? " lagi-lagi Jinhwan bertanya hal yang sudah pasti tak akan mendapat jawaban.

" Apa aku perlu menghangatkanmu? " Jinhwan masih tetap bertanya.

Mengabaikan pikiran buruk dari orang-orang dan juga Hanbin yang akan melihat keadaannya setelah namja itu terbangun, Jinhwan melepas satu persatu pakaiannya meninggalkan boxer berwarna hitam yang ia pakai.

" Aku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Reader Annyeong #alaJinanwaktungucapinultahkembin

Mian para reader tercinta harus menunggu satu tahun baru choco update ini cerita. Choco bawa cerita abal yang semakin ambur aduldan ngalor ngidul ga karuan. Ga tahu juga reader bakal suka apa ga sama cerita ini kerena choco juga ga puas sama ini cerita#trusngapaindiupdate. Ya udah ga papa, yang penting ini uda update untuk mengobati rasa rindu reader sama cerita abal ini #sungkem.

Gomawo buat yang uda review choco seneng deh bacanya, cerita abal ini ada peminatnya #deepbow.

**[( gomawo uda mau baca cerita abal choco. Ini uda dilanjut) (ini uda diupdate lamanya nunggunya) ( ada apa dengan chanwoo?) ( penantian panjang kamu uda dating nih tapi belum panjang ceritanya ) ( ini uda dilanjut. Nado fighting ) ( ini uda diupdate setelah sekian lama, yang CYMS uda diupdate kmarin ) ( Junhyung? t****nggu aja chapi selanjutnya) ( ini uda diupdate, mian baru bisa sekarang) ( ini uda diupdate ya) (yang ditunggu uda dating nih, mian lama. Nado fighting) (yang ditunggu uda dating nih. CYMS uda diupdate yang lain nyusul ya) (nado gomawo uda mau baca cerita abal choco. Choco uda punya ide baru buat cerita Binhwan tapi masih takut buat publish #efek ga bisa nepatin janji. Nado fighting) ( ini uda lanjut. Choco juga suka kalo jinan disakitin, loh) (ini uda diupdate mian lama) ( jangan langsung M dong nanti ga sesuatu dong jadinya. yang ditunggu uda dating nih)]**

Gomawo lagi buat Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco, buat yang uda fav sama foll Gomawo juga buat kalian semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

SOME

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast :, member IKON cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur bagai siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap**

" Aku harap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini. "

**.**

**.**

**_binhwan_**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan menyakinkan hatinya tidak akan terjadi apapun setelah ia berbuat hal yang menurutnya lancang. Bayang-bayang akan wajah Hanbin yang murka setelah namja itu terbangun sungguh menyiksa batinnya, namun kembali ia menyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak akan ada wajah murka ataupun kecewa untuknya.

Ia menelusup masuk selimut tebal yang dipakai namja pengisi hatinya. Ikut berbaring di samping tubuh Hanbin yang kini juga sudah tak mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Seperti dirinya, ia melepas pakaian Hanbin kecuali boxer hitam yang dikenakan sang kekasih hati.

Jinhwan tersenyum tipis, dadanya berdetak sangat kencang bahkan Hanbin seharusnya bisa terbangun saking kencangnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh mungilnya tepat di samping Hanbin.

Namja mungil itu merentangkan tangan kirinya agar menjadi bantal Hanbin, ia diam sejenak. Jika seperti ini ia merasa menjadi seorang seme untuk Hanbin, namun cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pikiran bodoh itu. Sementara tangan kanannya mendekap hangat tubuh Hanbin yang masih menggigil, menyalurkan seluruh cintanya pada namja tampan yang kini terdiam dalam pelukan hangatnya. Skin to skin itulah yang kini dilakukan Jinhwan.

" Hanbin ah. Jinhwan diam sejenak. Menghela nafas dan mencoba meyakinkan hatinya tak akan terjadi apapun setelah ini. Bangun, setelah itu lihat aku sebagai namja bukan sebagi Kim Jinhwan sahabatmu yang oemmanya bisa kau panggil oemma juga. Aku selalu berharap kau memanggil oemma karena kau anak menantunya bukan karena sahabat anaknya " Jinhwan berucap penuh harap. Membayangkan Hanbinnya memanggil 'oemma' pada satu-satunya yeoja cantik penghuni rumahnya membuat senyumnya terkembang.

Jinhwan memejamkan mata menyesap wangi tubuh namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Tak lama kemudian nafas teratur sang namja mungil turut mengiringi indahnya buaian mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam setelah Jinhwan turut serta 'kehilangan kesadaran' menuju alam bawah sadarnya, Hanbin terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tidak sepanjang orang koma memang, namun hal itu dapat membuat seorang namja manis yang kini masih terlelap khawatir.

Namja tampan bermarga Kim itu mengerjabkan matanya menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang menerpa matanya. Lamat-lamat tanganya menuju dahi yang disana bertengger sebuah handuk kecil sebagai kompres. Senyuman manis tersungging dibibirnya kala menyadari sahabat tercintanya lah yang merawatnya tadi.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum sumringah saat selimut tebalnya sedikit menggeliat, ia tahu betul sahabatnya lah yang ada dibalik kain hangat itu. Hanbin mencoba bangun dari tidurnya bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah manis yang masih terbuai mimpi indahnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju Kim? " Hanbin membenarkan selimut yang berantakan akibat pergerakannya.

Namja tampan itu diam sejenak. Merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang menurutnya tidak beres atau lebih tepatnya aneh dalam kasus tidurnya kali ini. Ia menoleh kearah Jinhwan lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat sahabat manisnya yang masih terlelap. Kemudian berpindah pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Beberapa kali ia ulangi adegan itu hingga…

**Satu detik**

**Dua detik**

**Tiga detik**

Hanbin hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang karna kekagetannya. Ia baru sadar, tepatnya menyadari hal yang menurutnya aneh itu adalah **ia dan sahabat**nya itu **sama-sama tidak menggunakan atasan**. Cepat-cepat ia membuka selimut tebalnya. Memastikan bawahannya masih ada minimal boxer hitam yang ia pakai pagi tadi. Hah.. Hanbin membuang nafas lega melihat boxer hitam yang ia dan sahabatnya kenakan masih berada ditempatnya.

" Dasar " Hanbin menyentil dahi namja manis itu mengakibatkan kerutan halus didahi namja manis itu.

Hanbin terkekeh melihatnya. Sisi hatinya benar-benar merasakan kehangatan saat namja manis itu berada di sampingnya. Perlahan namun pasti namja tampan itu mengikis jarak yang tercipta antaranya dengan sang sahabat yang selama ini ia kagumi. Dikecupnya singkat bibir namja bertahi lalat itu beberapa kali.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kecupan singkat Hanbin, Jinhwan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyentuh dahi Hanbin yang masih berlapiskan handuk kecil yang ia pasang sebelum tidur memastikan demam yang dialami sahabatnya telah turun dan menghilang.

" Saranghae " Jinhwan mengecup dahi Hanbin setelah berucap kata cinta.

Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Selanjutnya ia menuju dapur untuk membuat bubur.

Hanbin membuka mata saat tubuh mungil Jinhwan menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Apa baru saja sabahatnya itu mengungkapakan cinta. Jika iya, inilah yang sudah Hanbin tunggu sejak lama. Uacapan cinta itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir sahabat mungilnya. Senyum cerah terus ia kembangkan menunggu sang sahabat kembali ke kamarnya.

Dua puluh menit waktu yang diperlukan Jinhwan untuk memasak bubur. Ia kemballi ke kamar Hanbin membawa nampan berisi bubur yang telah ia buat juga segelas air putih. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, namja mungil itu langsung masuk ke kamar yang sudah sering ia kunjungi. Ia melihat Hanbin yang sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang.

" Kau sudah sadar? " Jinhwan bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Bagaimana suaranya bisa netral jika ia terlupa mengenakan pakaian Hanbin kembali. Mati kau Kim rutuknya dalam hati.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat raut khawatir namja mungil di depannya ini membuat hatinya bersorak. Ia semakin semangat menjahili namja manisnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Kim? " Hanbin bertanya datar lengkap dengan mimik wajah yang tak kalah datar. Jujur, jika saja ia seorang namja bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa mungkin ia sudah termakan emosi dengan tindakan lancang Jinhwan.

" Ak-aku hanya menghangatkanmu " jawab Jinhwan dengan suaranya yang masih bergetar.

Namja mungil itu dalam mode ketakutan. Mendengar nada datar Hanbin adalah kiamat baginya. Ia ingat betul sahabat yang telah mengisi hatinya selama dua tahun itu hanya berucap datar pada orang-orang yang tak ia sukai. Pikiran tak dapat lagi menjadi sahabat seorang Kim Hanbin terus berputar diotaknya.

" Menghangatkan dengan menelanjangiku, apa kau bercanda? " Hanbin masih mempertahankan kedatarannya. Hatinya semakin bersorak melihat Jinhwan yang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

Diam menyelimuti kedua namja yang saling berhadapan itu. Satu orang namja yang diam karena ketakutan memikirkan persahabatannya sementara satu namja lain diam karena menahn tawa. Miris memang mengetahui dua hal yang mengakibatkan dua orang yang biasanya perang mulut menjadi diam kerena sebab yang berbeda. Terlebih mengetahui alasan namja yang kedua. Ingin rasanya choco melempar sandal Dongie tepat diwajahnya.

Jinhwan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin yang memang membuatnya mati kutu. Namun ia ingat kembali kalimat penguatannya bahwa tak akan terjadi apapun. Bahkan ia telah memperkokoh hatinya jika Hanbin membencinya karena kelancangannya.

" Skintoskinakuhanyamelakukanitutidaklebih " Jinhwan merapal kalimatnya tanpa jeda.

" Pftt " Hanbin tak kuat menahan tawanya.

Mata Jinhwan membola melihat reaksi Hanbin yang jauh dari perkiraannya. Mulutnya juga menganga akibat tawa yang mulai pecah dari mulut Hanbin. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Hanbin yang seperti ini. Bayangan jika Hanbin akan marah karena perbuatannya lenyap seketika.

" Mianhae " Jinhwan berujar pelan sarat akan penyesalan.

Namja tampan tak memakai baju itu langsung menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar kata maaf yang meluncur dari bibir ranum sahabatnya. Kini berganti mulutnya yang menganga. Tak terpikirkan sang sahabat akan berucap kata nista itu.

" Wae, kenapa kau meminta maaf? " Hanbin menarik tangan namja mungil itu mengarahkan untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

Ditatapnya mata berembun sang sahabat yang siap meluncurkan air mata. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan sahabatnya berubah menjadi menggenggam jemari sang namja mungil.

" Aku membuatmu marah dengan "

" Aniyo, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku marah padamu orang yang sudah memberiku kehangatan dengan skin to skinnya " Hanbin menyerobot perkataan namja mungil yang matanya terus berembun.

" Sungguh aku tidak marah " bukan senyuman yang Hanbin dapat dari namja mungil itu melainkan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan mengaliri pipi chubby sang sahabat. Tak tahan melihat namja di hadapannya menangis Hanbinpun memeluk erat tubuh namja mungilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan selama itu pula wajah Hanbin selalu berseri. Kata cinta yang samar-samar ia dengar mampu membangkitkan rasa cintanya yang terpendam. Hanbin bukan menyembunyikan perasannya, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang menggunung pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

Sejak satu minggu itu pula ia terus melakukan pendekatan pada Jinhwan. Melemparkan sinyal cinta yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

" Kau ingin kemana lagi? " Hanbin bertanya pada Jinhwan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Kini dua sahabat yang saling memendam cinta itu sedang menikmati makan siang disalah satu kedai makanan pinggir jalan setelah pulang sekolah.

" Pulang saja " Jinhwan menjawab singkat. Masih asik dengan hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

" Kita pulang ke apartementku saja, bagaimana? " namja tampan itu memberi ide.

Apartemen, yah… tentu saja seorang Kim Hanbin memiliki apartement pribadi atas namanya. Orang tuanya kaya dan apapun yang ia inginkan pasti dapat dikabulkan tak terkecuali apartement yang harganya hanya beberapa juta dolar. Sejak ia memasuki bangku sekolah menengah apartement yang berada di distrik Gangnam itu sudah masuk dalam daftar kekayaannya.

Jinhwan mengangguk setuju. Sudah lama juga ia tak mengunjungi apartement sahabatnya itu. Jika dihitung-hitung sudah sekitar dua atau tiga bulan kakinya tak menginjak lantai apartement mahal yang membuatnya tak ingin pulang ke rumah.

" Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan setelah itu kita pulang " anak itu mengangguk lagi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kedua sahabat itu bergegas meninggalkan kedai pinggir jalan untuk menuju apartement Hanbin setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan. Sang supir yang mengetahui majikannya telah datang buru-buru membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

" Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu membukakan pintu ahjussi " Hanbin menegur sang supir yang usianya hampir sebaya dengan sang appa. Ia paling benci diperlakukan bak raja apalagi oleh orang yang lebih tua darinya.

" Baik tuan muda " Lee ahjussi mengangguk.

" Aku juga sering bilang jangan panggil aku tuan muda. Ahjussi ini kenapa tidak pernah mendengarkanku? " Hanbin berucap agak keras, membuat beberapa orang yang berada dipinggir jalan itu memperhatikannya.

Hanbin menghela nafas kesal. Berulang kali ia berucap berulang kali juga sang supir tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Jinhwan yang melihat kobaran api dibalik punggung sang sahabat mencoba menenangkannya.

" Kita bisa bicarakan nanti. Naiklah " Hanbin menurut. Masuk ke mobil dan satu menit kemudian mobil itu membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari menyambar seluruh ruangan apartement saat Jinhwan membuka jendela besar yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Mereka sudah sampai lima menit yang lalu jika perjalanan menggunakan lift tidak dihitung. Jika Jinhwan langsung membuka jendela setelah masuk ke apartement mewah itu berbeda dengan Hanbin sang pemilik. Ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang yang berada diruang tengah.

" Kau tidak mau mengganti seragammu? " Jinhwan mendekat pada Hanbin mengusap surai lembutnya membuat mata yang tadi terpejam membuka kembali.

" Sudah kau siapkan? " Jinhwan mengangguk.

Hanbin langsung terbangun dari tidurannya. Mengecup dahi sahabatnya dan berucap, " Gomawo " lalu meninggalkan sang sahabt menuju kamarnya.

Jantung Jinhwan berdetak kencang menerima kecupan singkat sang namja tampan. Hanbin benar-benar lihai mempermainkan kerja jantungnya. Sebentar membuatnya nyeri sebentar kemudian membuatnya akan meledak. Menurutnya, Kim Hanbin adalah namja terhebat dalam kehidupan cinta tak terbalas yang sedang ia perankan.

" Kalau seperti ini kapan kau bisa melupakannya Kim Jinhwan, yang ada kau semakin terperosok olehnya, bodoh " Jinhwan merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menyusul Hanbin ke dalam kamar.

Namja tampan itu telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek yang telah disiapkan Jinhwan. Ia tersenyum melihat namja mungil yang selalu memberinya perhatian memasuki kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya. Iapun ikut merangkak naik. Mendekat dan mendekap hangat sang namja.

" Kau kenapa Kim, apa sakit lagi?" Jinhwan menyentuh dahi Hanbin menggunakan punggung tangannya. Hanbin menggeleng.

" Kalau tidak sakit kenapa memelukku erat sekali? "Jinhwan bertanya seakan menolak.

Bukan maksud namja mungil itu menolak sebenarnya, hanya saja pelukan yang Hanbin berikan membuat kerja jantungnya tak beraturan. Ia merasa kasihan pada jantungnya yang masih muda.

" Be mine " ucap Hanbin tepat ditelinga sang namja manis.

" Hah " mata Jinhwan membola lengkap dengan mulut berbentuk O sempurna mendengar kata kepemilikan yang dilontarkan Hanbin. Namja satu ini benar-benar gila melebeli dirinya seenaknya.

" Kau milikku sampai kapanpun. Tak akan ada orang lain yang memilikimu tanpa seijinku " Hanbin berucap serius.

" Gila. Kau kira aku barang? Seenaknya saja melebeli aku ini milikmu. Aku ini milik orang tuaku " ucap Jinhwan datar. Namun berujung dengan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Sejak awal kau itu hanya milik seorang Kim Hanbin " namja tampan itu masih kekeh dengan pemikirannya.

" Terserahmu saja " ucap Jinhwan berlalu keluar kamar.

Apa pikiran Hanbin sedangkal itu. Apa dengan memproklamirkan namja mungil itu miliknya bisa merubah keadaan. Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat disayangkan.

Perlu Jinhwan akui dengan Hanbin mengutarakan kepemilikan akan dirinya membuat sisi hatinya bahagia. Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain juga menjerit lara. Bagaimana namja muda itu begitu mudah mengucapkan dirinya itu miliknya bahkan dari awal ia miliknya tapi tak sekalipun namja itu mengungkapkan cinta.

Nampaknya Hanbin tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kata yang menurutnya mutahir itu malah berujung menyakiti namja yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>-TBC_<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista….**

Choco mau ucapin makasih buat reader yang mau baca abal ini. Makasih banget yang uda review # deepbow. Makasih juga buat yang uda follow, favorit, juga sider yang nyempetin baca. Pokoknya Gomawo buat semua yang mendukung cerita abal choco #deep bow.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata …Gomawo…Annyeong…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOME**

Genre : romance, drama

Rating : T-M

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast :, member IKON cast lain menyusul sesuai cerita

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orag tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, Cerita gaje, Alur bagai siput

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chap**

" Terserahmu saja "

**.**

**.**

**_binhwan_**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Hanbin mengejar Jinhwan yang meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga dengan mudahnya kata keramat yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan bisa keluar begitu saja. Ia ingin memiliki Jinhwan seutuhnya hanya untuk dirinya tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu hubungannya, tapi bukan kepemilikan yang seperti itu yang ia harapkan.

Perkataannya tiba-tiba melenceng jauh dari apa yang telah ia rencanakan. Tadinya namja tampan itu ingin mengucapkan kata cinta yang selama ini pendam, tapi entahlah. Ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata yang tak seharusnya.

" Apa kau keberatan jika menjadi milikku? " Hanbin menghentikan langkah Jinhwan dengan pertanyaannya. Sudah kepalang tanggung untuk mengklaim namja mungil itu miliknya selagi ada kesempatan ia akan memanfaatkannya sekalian. Dari pada tidak akan ada waktu lain hari.

" Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau miliki, Kim " Jinhwan berujar dingin. Masih tercetak jelas perih hatinya mendengar namja tampan yang ia cintai mengklin dirinya begitu mudah. Bahkan tanpa mengutarakan cinta. Ck.

Namja tampan itu mendesah. Cukup frustasi dengan sikap Jinhwan yang berubah dingin. Namja mungilnya ini tak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya.

" Tapi aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang memilikimu "

" Apa hakmu melarang orang lain memilikiku, kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya sahabat, tidak lebih. Bagiku, kau sama saja dengan orang asing yang tak mengenalku saat berada dijalanan "

**Nyutt**

Tak hanya Jinhwan namun hati Hanbinpun tercubit sakit. Mendengar namja yang dicintai menganggapnya hanya orang asing membuat hatinya hancur. Ia telah ditolak sebelum mengungkapkan cinta.

Jinhwan tak mampu lagi berdiri. Kakinya lemas setelah mengelurkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit sekali hingga namja mungil itu tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Hanbin tak mengerti apa yang menjadikan namja kecintaannya itu mengis. Yang ia tahu, namja kecintaannya itu hanya kesal saat tiba-tiba dengan begitu mudahnya ia mengklaim namja mungil itu sabagai miliknya. Namja tampan itu melangkah menuju Jinhwan yang saat ini terduduk lemas dilantai mahal apartementnya.

Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menghapus air mata namja mungil yang dari tadi tak kunjung berhenti. Ia sudah bertekat akan menyatakan cintanya. Mendengar kalimat namja mungil yang dicintainya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Maka dari itu ia tak ingin lagi membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

Tak dihiraukannya jawaban yang akan diberikan Jinhwan. Sekalipun penolakan yang datang ia akan tetap bertahan. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya lagi dan lagi dilain waktu. Jika namja mungil itu tetap menolaknya ia bertaruh akan menjadikan Jinhwan miliknya dengan cara apapun. Egois memang, tapi cinta selalu membuatmu ingin memilikinya.

Mulut namja tampan itu telah berbuka sempurna, belum sempat ia menyuarakan isi hatinya Jinhwan telah mendahului apa yang akan ia utarakan, " saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Kim Hanbin "

Mata Hanbin membelalak sempurna. Mulutnya yang tadi sudah terbuka sempurna semakin menganga setelah mendengar kata keramat yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Cukup kaget juga karena ternyata sang sahabat memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun kecewa juga menelusup relung jiwanya.

Bagaiman ia yang nyatanya seorang seme harus mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme sejati luntur sudah. Bahkan ia tak memberikan hal istimewa pada namja yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hatinya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Hanbin Jinhwan tak berharap banyak akan menerima jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sudah lebih dari satu menit dan namja tampan itu tak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Jinhwan paham, Hanbin tak akan mudah mengiyakannya.

" Kim Jinhwannie ulangi ucapanmu " Hanbin berucap pelan. Masih tak pecaya namja yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai mengutarakan cinta padanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kuat.

" Aku mencintaimu Kim Hanbin " Jinhwan mengulang ucapannya. Mengakibatkan detak jantung Hanbin semakin tak karuan.

" Kau bilang kau mencintaiku " tanya Hanbin bodoh. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Sahabat yang selama ini cintai menyatakan cinta disaat ia membuka mata. Bukan disaat ia terlelap seperti sebelumnya.

" Kalau kau tidak … Nado…nado saranghae Kim Jinhwannie" kini Jinhwan yang membulatkan mata setelah tiba-tiba Hanbin menyerobot ucapannya yang belum selesai.

Ia telah bersiap untuk menangis semalaman jika Hanbin menolak cintanya namun Hanbin berkata lain. Cintanya terbalas. Penantian panjangnya kini berujung bahagia. Bahkan ia tak pernah bermimpi Hanbin merasakan getaran cinta yang sama seperti dirinya.

Hanbin memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang saat ini menangis dalam dekapannya. Bukan tangis kesakitan seperti sesaat yang lalu tapi kini berganti dengan tangis kebahagiaan. Dikecupinya berulang kali wajah namja mungil itu rata dari dahi hingga bibir. Hanbin benar-benar menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Hanbin berikan pada namja mungil itu berubah menjadi kecupan panas penuh hasrat setelah dua menit berlangsung. Bibir Hanbin bergerak liar. Melumat penuh nafsu bibir Jinhwan yang kini mulai membengkak, menuntut agar namja mungil itu membalas ciumannya.

Tangan Jinhwan mengalung indah dileher Hanbin kuat. Membalas tiap lumatan dan hisapan yang menyerang bibirnya. Bahkan kini tangannya berubah mencengkeram rambut namjachingunya saat Hanbin menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah namja mungil itu agar membukakan pintu untuk lidahnya memasuki goa hangat namja mungil yang baru saja menjadi namjachingnya.

Namja tampan itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Jinhwan melenguh menahan nikmat yang baru saja ia rasakan. Lidah namja tampan itu langsung melesat menempati peraduannya. Ia susuri goa hangat milik namja yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Tak lama berselang, namja tampan itu mengajak sang namja mungil berperang lidah.

Saat kemenangan diperolehnya, Hanbin melepas pagutannya dari bibir Jinhwan menuju leher namja mungil itu. Hanbin mencium, menghisap dan menggigit leher namja berkulit susu itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Kini tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jinhwan. Tangan kirinya sudah berada didada sementara tangan kanannya memegang kepala sang namja mungil agar kepala namja mungil itu tak menjauh.

" Engh…." lenguh Jinhwan saat Hanbin memainkan putingnya dari luar baju seragamnya.

Hanbin hilang akal. Lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Jinhwan yang telah membengkak membuatnya tak bisa berpikir sehat. Diturunkannya ciumannya menuju puting coklat yang masih terbungkus seragam. Dimainkannya lidah hangatnya membasahi dada putih mulus sang namja manis.

" Han ..ah.. emh… " reflek Jinhwan semakin melenguh penuh nafsu. Tubuhnya menngelinjang. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas rambut pekat Hanbin.

Lama kedua namja beda postur tubuh itu menikmati nafsu yang memburu hingga ubun-ubun. Hingga suara ponsel Hanbin mengobrak-abrik kegiatan iya-iya yang mereka lakukan. Yah.. padahal belum sampai kegiatan inti #loh.

**Sinosijak  
>Show time<br>Show time**

Cepat-cepat kedua namja itu menghentikan tindak asusila yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Jinhwan membenahi baju seragamnya yang kini beberapa kancingnya telah terbuka. Bahkan kain putih yang semula kering itu sudah basah akibat liur Hanbin. Sementara sang uke berbenah, Hanbin mengangkat panggilan dari sang oemma yang sedang berada di Negara Kanguru.

" Yoboseyo oemma " suara Hanbin menyambut panggilan sang oemma.

" Hanbin ah mianhae. Diam sejenak. Oemma baru bisa pulang minggu depan karena appamu mendadak harus meeting lagi karena perjanjian yang dulu dibatalkan " Oemma Hanbin berkata sedih. Kentara sekali sang oemma menyesal tak dapat pulang lebih cepat untuk bertemu sang putra.

" Oh.. gwenchana oemma. Namja tampan itu menyeringai. Hanbin sudah ada yang mengurus selama oemma tidak ada " ucap Hanbin sambil memandang Jinhwan nakal. Mata namja tampan itu mengedip-ngedip menggoda yang membuat Jinhwan bersemu merah.

" Baiklah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Apa Jinhwannie mengurusmu dengan baik? " tanya sang oemma dari seberang.

" Sangat baik oemma. Aku baru saja diberi susu langsung dari sumbernya. Bahkan Jinhwannie berjanji akan memberiku susu setiap hari . Oemma tenang saja " Hanbin tersenyum menggoda. Seringai ringan kembali ia kembangkan saat namja manis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu menunduk malu. Kim Hanbin telah memikirkan masa depan rupanya.

" Arra, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dirumah. Jangan sampai sakit lagi, kasihan Jinhwannie kalau harus mengurusmu terus" oh.. oemma Kim tak menanggapi masalah susu yang dibicarakan sang putra ternyata.

" Arraseo, aku sngat menyayangi oemma dan appa " Hanbin berucap tulus.

" Oemma dan appa juga menyayangimu " dan dengan jawaban rasa sayang sang putra, sambungan telepon ibu anak itu terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jinhwan sudah memakai piyama sapi kesukaannya saat pekatnya malam mengusir eloknya jingga dilangit sore. Namja mungil itu sudah bergelung di bawah selimut tebal berwarna biru tua milik Hanbin. Hanbin? Yah, namja mungil itu masih berada di apartement Tuan Hanbin yang mewah.

Namja tampan yang baru saja disuntingnya untuk menjadi kekasih itu tak sekalipun mengijinkannya untuk pulang ke rumah meski sang oemma menyuruhnya pulang puluhan kali. Bahkan Donghyuk dongsaeng beda bentuknya merengek memintanya untuk pulang. Tapi yang namanya perawan baru merasakan cinta, pastilah hatinya yang berbunga-bunga akan memilih namjanya dari pada keluarganya.

" Chagi " Hanbin memanggil Jinhwan yang asik menikmati suasana malam di kamar apartement namjanya. Sedari tadi namja mungil itu memandang jendela yang menampakkan hiruk pikuk kehidupan kawasan Gangnam yang menggiurkan.

" Hem.. " Jinhwan menoleh. Sekelebat ia kembali pada pemandangan kawasan Gangnam yang masih sibuk disaat hari sudah menginjak malam.

" Wae? " namja tampan itu mendekat.

" Aku … Aku apa? Kemarikan wajahmu, apa kau tega memunggungi sahabat yang baru saja menjadi kekasihmu? " Hanbin memotong kalimat namja manis itu tak sopan. Tangannya sudah menolehkan kepala Jinhwan yang memang sengaja menghindarinya. Dilanjutkan dengan kata menggodanya yang menjadikan wajah namja manisnya bersemu merah. Oh .. Kim Hanbin apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
>-TBC_<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista….**

Sengaja update pendek #dilemparbotol

Ini diupdate gara-gara choco pengen nglanjutin ini cerita, meski ga ngefeel, meski semakin gaje dan meski meski yang lain tapi choco tetep optimis kalo cerita ini akan bakal bermuara di ide awal choco. Jangan pada protes kalo yang diatas ga HOT, jangan pada misuh-misuh kalo yang diatas ga greget, jangan pada gondok kalo yang diatas ga sampe inti semua choco lakukan karna rasa sayang choco sama Jinan #apaan. Ga, semua choco lakukan karna mau ngasih rambu-rambu kalo bakal ada kegiatan iya-iya antara mereka dichap selanjutnya entah hanya semi atau memang, yuknowminlah.

Oke oke Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

**[(jangan nangis lagi. Ditunggu chap selanjutnya pasti ada #kedipmata. Nado fighting) (ini udah dilanjut) (choco gemes juga sama kamu. Ini udah dilanjut) (ini udah dilanjut) (reader tetap? Wah choco ga mudeng maksudnya kamu nih. Kalo yang dimaksud biar bisa baca semua cerita choco dan dapat updatetannya terus kamu bisa follow choco aja atau cerita choco. Nado fighting. Sarang udah diupdate juga yah. Annyeong saeng) (udah kok malah keduluan sama Jinan nih nyatainnya. Ini udah dinyatain yah) (kalo langsung bilang nanti ga jadi cerita dong. Nado fighting. Gomawo udah nunggu) (ini udah dilanjut. gomawo semangatnya chingu) (Sip Mpregnya ditunggu aja pasti datang. Ini udah update. Gomawo udah mau nunggu) (ini udah update. Nado fighting) (gomawo udah muji. Gomawo semangatnya. Aduh kamu marah yah jinan tersakiti?) (ini udah dilanjut kok. Selamat datang dicerita abal choco) (ini udah dilanjut) (ini udah dilanjut yah)]**

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


End file.
